Electronic devices such as smartphones or tablets may include a physical input device (e.g., a hardware keyboard) or a software input device (e.g., a soft input panel (SIP) or a virtual keyboard). A user may input multiple words to exchange messages with another party or write an electronic mail using such an input device.
Recent electronic devices having a word prediction function or a prediction engine may provide word or text prediction through an input habit of a user and the prediction function. For example, when a user inputs a specific word through a messenger application or even when the user does not input any word, such an electronic device may output, to a display, recommended words that are expected to be input by the user, and may input, to an input field, a word selected by the user. Accordingly, the electronic device may enable the user to complete a sentence more easily without typing every single character of a word.
As a user more frequently changes an electronic device (e.g., a smartphone) and uses multiple electronic devices (e.g., a smartphone, a smart watch, a tablet, a personal computer (PC), a television (TV), etc.) in association with one user account, an electronic device used as an input device by the user may be frequently changed. For example, the user may replace a currently used smartphone with a new model, or the user may use a tablet to write an electronic mail while the user usually uses a smartphone at other times.
In the case where an electronic device used by a user is replaced, a history of inputs or a trained language model accumulated in a previous device may not be supported by a substituted device or a part of the history of inputs may be lost. Furthermore, in the case where electronic devices of the user use different language models, the language models may not be compatible with each other.
The above information is presented as background information only to assist with an understanding of the present disclosure. No determination has been made, and no assertion is made, as to whether any of the above might be applicable as prior art with regard to the present disclosure.